


Good Morning

by InsatiableIce



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsatiableIce/pseuds/InsatiableIce
Summary: Sasuke's thoughts on waking up besides Sakura.‘Sakura is the most beautiful being in the world.’
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 38





	Good Morning

Twittering beaks hopped down from the trees one after another to search for their morning feast. One of them, possibly a child, glided close to a figure in the shadow that had his head rested on an outgrown root, body slanted still on the arid ground with a black cloth covering him to his feet. The bird must have marveled what this strange creature with a face of a human but with a bodily-figure extending from his right hand side under the shawl might be?

Sasuke crept open his eyes gently, feeling the first rays of sun brightening his dark lid. The morning air was pleasant, but today, it had a familiar soothing fragrance mixed in it. Half-lidded, his gaze fell down on the beautiful face which was accommodating the top of his chest, rosy strands of hair obstructing the complete view, the warm sensation leaving a lithe smile of gratitude on his blossomed face.

Her eyes calm and closed, a stout nose breathing softly, her pale cheeks hugging his warm flesh and the thin strip of drool running down from the end of her plump, pink lips made her all the more alluring, all the more fascinating to look upon. The gentle, warm rays of the sun, which was now peeking its head over the horizon, brushed past the green of the leaves to brighten up the space they shared, allowing him to truly admire the lines of her lovely face.

‘Sakura is the most beautiful being in the world.’

The atmosphere was still chill. Trailing up his enclosed hand from her hips, Sasuke traced a line on her clothed skin, slowly breezing her body up to her shoulder before pulling away his hand out of the covering of the cloak that acted as a blanket for the two. The beauty under his gaze was still deep in her slumber, her unguarded face wishing him to poke her forehead, before he went on to draw circles on her cheeks.

‘My little baby … ‘

Sasuke gasped when he noticed her face curling into a smile, resulting in the drumming of his veins.

‘She’s just so … ‘

To evade her natural inquiry, he instantly turned his gaze up towards the fainting red horizon, steadily bringing his hand back from her lightly-blushed cheeks to pat her head. Shortly, he heard her singing groan.

Leisurely, Sakura opened her eyes. At her own pace, much to Sasuke’s longing anticipation, she breathed in, taking in the morning breeze along with her beloved’s scent. She didn’t need to look around to get aware of her surroundings. She was where she always wanted to be, in Sasuke’s warm embrace. A hand on his shoulder and another on his chest, Sakura brushed her eye-lids before tipping them up to meet her comforter’s, with her youthful, passionate charm. Ever so slowly, she raised her dominant hand up at the watchful face, holding onto her lover’s chin.

‘That smile of her … ’

“Good morning, Sasuke.” Sakura hummed, with her enchanting grin, leaving her admirer lost for words.

Heart held in his throat, Sasuke mumbled, “Good morning.”

The one who was watching it all, the bird tilted its head in wonder on the short kiss that followed, before spreading its wings and flying away.


End file.
